This invention generally relates to aircraft fuselage radomes and mechanisms for attaching the radome to the fuselage of the aircraft. This invention specifically relates to latch assemblies and keeper assemblies which are used for attaching a radome to an aircraft.
A radome is an enclosing structure mounted to the fuselage of an aircraft which may be used, among other things, to enclose and protect antennae or radar equipment on the aircraft. Because the radome is on the exterior of the aircraft, it is designed in accord with the desired aerodynamic properties of the aircraft. The radome must be constructed of materials which are compatible with the aerodynamic loads to which the radome will be subjected. Moreover, because the equipment protected by the radome must be accessed for maintenance and servicing, the radome must be relatively easy to detach for gaining access to the enclosed equipment. One type of device utilized for attaching a radome to the aircraft fuselage is a latch with a corresponding keeper. These devices must be aerodynamically designed and be capable of retaining the radome to the fuselage notwithstanding the substantial forces exerted on the radome during flight of the aircraft. However, for maintenance purposes, the mechanism should be relatively easy to manipulate, but have positive locking capability to prevent inadvertent release of the latch.